Lepas
by hetaseven
Summary: Wanna One - Jinhwi fic. Mati rasa itu bebas. Dan Daehwi menginginkannya. "Hyung, I barely feel pain now. This heart here, I want it to be completely numb."


Short. Weird. Korban drama. And total cliche. Do not flame please, Im fragile.

Silahkan menikmati.

* * *

 **Lepas**

* * *

"Tidak perlu melakukan ini, Daehwi," ujar suara parau yang mendengung lemah di antara jajaran koridor megah.

Lee Daehwi –pemuda yang diajak bicara itu, mematung di depan pintu. Matanya terpejam. Lingkar hitam di sekitarnya tipis tersapu riasan. Napasnya pelan. Teratur. Iramanya diikuti gerak lembut dua puncak bahu yang tertutup setelan hitam berdasi kupu-kupu.

"Hei," panggil suara yang masih sama. Setengah membujuk ia menambahkan, "Belum terlambat jika ingin berbalik."

Daehwi membuka mata. Fokus pupilnya bergeming pada pahatan abstrak di tengah ornamen lily dekat daun pintu.

Belum terlambat?

Lucu.

Belum terlambat berarti masih ada kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk berbuat sesuatu, merasakan kembali berbagai macam emosi ... kesempatan untuk memperbaiki.

Daehwi tersenyum getir. Dia tidak punya. Kesempatan semacam itu, dia tak lagi memilikinya.

Tanpa sadar, siku kanannya mengerat pada buket bunga yang ia bawa. "Tak perlu khawatir, Hyung. Kurasa setelah ini aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Daehwi-ya,"

.

.

 _"Daehwi-ya," panggil Jinyoung lirih. Pemuda itu berbaring malas di sofa panjang dekat counter dapur. Matanya sayu setengah tertutup._

 _"Lee Daehwi," ulangnya setelah beberapa saat. Kali ini cukup keras hingga pemuda satunya –yang sedang berdiri memakai celemek dan menuangkan saus ke wajan, menoleh._

 _"Sebentar Hyung, ini belum matang," ucapnya sambil merengut._

 _Jinyoung membuang napas, memejamkan mata. Suara metronom berdetak dari atas meja tinggi. Alunan tik-toknya melebur bersama bebunyian dapur dan gesekan mondar-mandir Lee Daehwi._

 _"Tambah gula," gumam Daehwi sambil memasukkannya ke wajan. "Sedikit garam ... oke. Tinggal diaduk."_

 _Pemuda itu celingak-celinguk. "Ah Woojin hyung benar-benar! Sudah kubilang letakkan kembali di tempat semula. Ugh," gerutu Daehwi. "Oh!" girangnya kemudian. "Di situ kau rupanya," kata Daehwi sambil menunjuk ke arah gantungan di sisi kabinet bagian ujung._

 _Saat akan meraih benda yang dicarinya –sebuah spatula, tak sengaja Daehwi melirik tamu kehormatannya. Lewat ekor mata, ia menangkap pose rileks sahabatnya. Bae Jinyoung sedang khidmat bersedekap. Kaki jenjangnya menyelonjor santai, kedua ujungnya menyembul bebas dan menggantung di batas sofa. Tersenyum simpul, Daehwi mengalihkan pandang lagi kepada wajan di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya mengaduki cairan kental yang mulai mendidih menampakkan buih._

 _Sensasi seperti itu, kefamiliaran itu, kedamaian sederhana yang selalu Daehwi panjatkan di tiap kesempatan, akhirnya bisa kembali ia rasakan. Kedamaian yang–_

 _–semakin jarang ia dapatkan. Kedamaian yang sudah menjelma jadi kemahalan. Kedamaian yang bahkan telah mewujud sebentuk kemustahilan._

 _Ah, tentu saja._

 _Sudut bibir Daehwi menurun perlahan. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan mata menerawang. Adukannya semakin pelan, tangannya bergerak asal-asalan._

 _"Ya, kau murung lagi."_

 _Refleks, Daehwi menoleh dan berjingit mundur. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan napas terhenti. Pupilnya agak melebar sembari mengedip beberapa kali. 'Sejak kapan?' kagetnya dalam hati. "AA! Hyung!" rajuknya setengah teriak."Berhenti mengejutkanku begitu!"_

 _Jinyoung tersenyum manis semi tengil. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke pintu kulkas persis di sebelah kiri dan bertolak pandang dengan Daehwi. Sementara itu, kaki jenjangnya ia silang santai. Kedua tangannya terbenam pada saku yang tertempel di samping celana._

 _Singkat kata, Bae Jinyoung sedang dalam mode keren menjengkelkan. Lihat saja kerling matanya, devilish seperti biasa._

 _Menanggapinya, Daehwi merengut dan kembali ke masakan yang telah cukup lama ia abaikan. "Tidak pernah berubah. Dasar Jinyoungie hyung paboya!" serapah Daehwi dalam gumaman. Kedua pipinya menggembung lucu._

 _Mata Jinyoung berubah sayu. "Hei," ucapnya pelan bernada nostalgia. "Apa kita memang sedekat itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba._

 _Daehwi terpaku. Tangannya berhenti mengaduk._

 _Huh?_

 _"Aku yang dulu," ucap Jinyoung memandang Daehwi. "Kita ... sedekat itu, uh?" ulangnya sambil mengamati reaksi Daehwi. Memastikan, mencari sesuatu._

 _Gamang, Daehwi diam seribu bahasa. Ia ingin berteriak, menjawab sekencangnya. Berteriak bahwa iya, memang iya mereka dekat._

 _Daehwi tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dia_ tidak boleh _mengatakannya._

 _Pemuda itu menggigit keras pipi bagian dalam. Lukanya langsung berdarah. Anyir, segetir emosinya._

 _Membuang napas halus, pandangan Jinyoung kembali lurus. "Aku sering berharap semua kejadian ini bisa diatur ulang," ucapnya. "Sesuatu. Aku tahu aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting."_

 _Daehwi masih terdiam. Napasnya mulai tak beraturan. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menahan tangan gemetarnya dan meraih tombol untuk mematikan kompor. Ia lalu membiarkan tangan itu jatuh lemas kehilangan tenaga._

 _"Aku penasaran, apakah itu sesuatu yang menyakitkan?" tanya Jinyoung retoris. "Benar-benar membuat depresi, jinjja. Kepalaku bahkan merajuk saat mencoba mengingatnya," katanya remeh tapi terdengar sangat kesal di telinga Daehwi._

 _Daehwi menunduk pasif. Sesuatu sedang bergolak dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang selalu mendatangkan guruh. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya telah lelah ia sembunyikan. Sesuatu yang masih saja ia tolak untuk diungkap pada sahabatnya._

 _Dan semua itu membuat pelupuknya hangat seketika._

 _Ah, dia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak sekarang. Jangan sekarang. Dengan napas mulai tercekat, Daehwi mengedip-kedipkan kelopak mata, menepisi air yang keluar dari dalamnya._

 _"Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya. Jadi beritahu aku, Hwi." lirih Jinyoung lagi sambil menatapi langit-langit. "Sepenting apa sesuatu itu bagiku?"_

 _'Aku tidak bisa, Hyung. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan dalam bangsal itu lagi. Tidak lagi,' ucap Daehwi tanpa suara._

 _Jinyoung menoleh, mendapati sebutir air jatuh dari muka Daehwi yang tertutup juntaian anak rambut. Refleks, tangan kanannya terangkat hendak menarik lengan Daehwi. Namun belum sempat sampai ke tujuan, tangan itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Seperti tersentak, pemliknya membelalakkan mata. Tak lama setelahnya, tangan itu turun lagi ke tempat yang semula._

 _Di lain sisi Daehwi tengah menyumpah dalam hati, menyalahkan diri atas ketidakbecusan dan kebodohan yang sedang ia lakukan. 'Menyedihkan! Kenapapa aku cuma bisa menangis! Bilang sesuatu, dasar bodoh!'_

 _Kenyataannya Daehwi tidak mampu. Dia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pun menlontar jeritan yang baru saja ia dengungkan. Bibirnya kaku, lidahnya kelu._

 _"Aku ... tidak akan menanyakan itu lagi, Daehwi-ah. Berhentilah menangis," ucap Jinyoung lembut. Suaranya terdengar pasrah._

 _Semenit penuh mereka dilingkup oleh kebisuan. Kebisuan yang detik berikutnya dipecahkan lewat suara berat seorang Bae Jinyoung. "Minggu depan aku akan bertunangan."_

 _Eh?_

 _"Lucu ya. Harusnya aku merasa bahagia, tapi entah kenapa ..."_

 _Daewhi terhenyak. Blank. Tubuhnya menegang. Pemuda itu tak lagi bisa menyimak perkataan sahabatnya. Otaknya mengulang-ulang ucapan yang baru saja Jinyoung katakan._

 _Bertunangan._

 _Minggu depan._

 _Bae Jinyoung akan bertunangan._

 _" –tidak ingin menyesal nantinya."_

 _Di telinga Daehwi, suara Jinyoung semakin mengabur, melebur bersama detak metronom yang setia jadi latar belakang. Ia merasa mual. Dadanya sakit, sangat sakit. Tapi Daehwi masih saja diam tak berbuat apa-apa. Daehwi–_

"Daehwi-ya,"

"Lee Daehwi!"

Kali ini Daehwi menoleh. "Jihooni Hyung," ucapnya lirih.

"Kamu yakin kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya si pemuda bernama Jihoon. Garis dahinya mengerut samar.

"Hyung, _I barely feel pain now."_ Ujung bibir Daehwi naik membentuk senyum palsu yang sangat ganjil.

Perubahan tiba-tiba itu membuat Jihoon khawatir. Refleks, pandangannya bertabrakan dengan sosok lain yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Daehwi.

Bahu kekar orang itu sedikit menegang. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Mukanya memerah. "Aku tahu harusnya dari dulu kuhajar saja kepala mungil bocah itu biar otakknya kembali waras!" geramnya.

"Ya, Park Woojin. Bae Jinyoung itu hilang ingatan, bukan hilang akal." Timpal Jihoon.

Woojin mendengus sebal. Urat dahinya menampakkan diri. Melihat reaksi itu, Jihoon berdecak gusar. Berbahaya. Dia langsung tahu betapa saat itu kepalan tangan sahabatnya mendambakan pelampiasan.

Sementara Lee Daehwi –yang masih mempertahankan senyum palsunya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Kini dia siap membuka pintu menuju kebebasan.

' _This heart here, I want it to be completely numb.'_

Mati rasa. Tidak perlu berurusan dengan sakit hati dan berhenti merasa kehilangan. Berhenti memikirkan penderitaan atas kenangan yang tercampakkan. Bahkan berhenti mempertanyakan ketidakmungkinan yang semakin menjurang.

Mati rasa itu bebas. Dan Daehwi menginginkannya.

Maka di sanalah pemuda itu. Tersenyum semu di pertunangan seorang Bae Jinyoung, menjemput kematian rasa yang ia anggap sebagai dewa penolong.

* * *

A/N: Hmmmm. Aku merasa gagal. Tapi yasudah.

Posting pertama tadi berantakan, eh? Pc temen, beda windows. -_-


End file.
